


Obsession

by captainamergirl



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I miss Guiding Light!, alan's secret thoughts, lusting for one of his in-laws ... again, nameless obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Alan's newest obsession. {A dark drabble}





	Obsession

**OBSESSION**   
  
He wants to take the darkness out of his soul – he wants to rip it out; gut himself if he has to. He wants to be good enough for her; worthy enough for her. For the daughter-in-law he can never have. He is at her mercy and she doesn’t even realize it.    
  
He is obsessed with her. He knows it and he can’t stop the feeling – the feeling of wanting to take her, grab her, hold her, corrupt her, make her his forever.   
  
He wants everything she can never give him. He wants to be everything she could ever want. But he’s too old; too crazy; too corrupt; too rich; too … him. He’ll never be worthy enough for her and yet that never chases the obsession away. He wants to have her – possess her and feel her and have and devour every inch of her. He wants to love her forever and he wants to keep her with him forever.   
  
But it’s too much to ask for her love so he’ll just have to take it. He embraced her twice and each time he had to force himself to let go. When he finally does get a hold of her, though, he will make her his. He will love her forever – even until death.


End file.
